Hello Mother
by Ghuerswe
Summary: Lucas decides to visit his family. Takes place about 6 years after the end of Mother 3, Lucas lives his life like an ordinary guy and has a day off from work. Spoilers for the ending. Please R&R. One-Shot


**Hello Mother**

Today is my first day off in quite awhile. It has been six years after Porky Minch failed to conquer the world and fill it with people who adored him. I am technically the savior of the world but I still work every day of my life like a normal guy.

I recently moved out of my dad's house and into my own apartment near the Tazmily square. Since I can't afford my apartment single-handed with my crappy budget, Fuel is my roommate and coworker.

As for my plans for my day off? I know exactly what I'm going to do today. I'm going to pay my brother and mother a visit. After that I'll enjoy some nice alone time, most likely take a nap, and catch up on my reading at the local library.

Fuel is getting ready for work and making his way out, some hastily made breakfast dangling out from his mouth. He never was one for planning out his mornings, he was usually waking up five minutes before he was supposed to clock in. I have to give him credit though, Fuel works harder than anyone else I know. He sees me just before he leaves and tries to say "good morning" but because of his food it becomes hard to understand. Still groggy from sleep, I just give him a wave good-bye with a sincere, tired smile.

I've known Fuel since we were both little kids. He and my brother had a friendly rivalry, back then I was just some kid Fuel knew, not really one of his friends. Back in those days every one knew Claus and me, but they only knew _me_ because of my brother. When Claus went missing I was downright miserable. After three years people knew that I was not _just_ Claus' crybaby little brother anymore.

I scrap together some eggs and bacon for breakfast. I don't mean to brag but I can make an omelet that even my own mother's couldn't rival, or at least I'd like to think so. I take my sweet time savoring the omelet, having flashbacks of when mom made Claus and me some of our favorite dishes to have for our birthdays. I eat the last few bacon strips and take swigs of milk to brandish off the meal. When I'm done, I take care to wash the now dirty plates and glass for later use.

I jump in the shower and slap on a white shirt and blue jeans, having long outgrown my old striped t-shirts. I brush my hair into its classic style, cowlick and all, grab my brown jacket and keys just before exiting. When I emerge from the apartment complex I notice the sunrise lingering in the sky. I normally don't get a chance to see it because I'm always rushing to get to work, but now I let the view soak in for all its worth.

After a walk passing through Tazmily Square, I'm at the door to my father's home about to knock. I look at the note he's left there saying that no one was home. I figure Dad probably went to Grandpa Alec's today with Boney, seeing as not even my old trusty canine was in his doggy home. It's been four years since Dad's had to take care of any livestock so he can leave the house unattended if he chose to, there was nothing that needed his constant attention.

Having no one to join me, I stroll quietly through Tazmily and head for the graveyard. There are a few people hanging out in town square, some family enjoying a morning stroll and Mapson sitting down on a nearby bench. He acknowledges me with a nod, smile, and wave. I return the favor in kind.

I saw Claus' grave first, it was near our mother's but his was placed at the base of the hill. "Hey, Claus, long time no see," I say, looking at the engraving on the tombstone.

'Here lies Claus Locke

beloved son, brother, and friend

RIP'

I still remember his funeral to this day, just as vividly as our mother's. It was a quiet day, the whole village had come, offering their condolences. At the end of the service, Boney and I were the last two people standing at Claus' grave. Dad almost had to drag us away.

"I know you're probably wondering why I'm here all by myself, well, I moved out," I declare proudly. "Fuel and I are sharing an apartment near Tazmily square. These last few weeks have been hard on me, considering. Dad helped me pack up my things and we said our goodbyes. The hardest part was leaving poor Boney behind. The dog was stubborn and determined to leave with me. I managed to coax him into staying with Dad so he wouldn't be lonely," I sigh.

"You know, sometimes I feel like you're still here somehow. Almost as if you never left us in the first place. I'll be sitting around doing nothing, staring off into space, then I'll hear you talking to me, saying things like 'Get up! There are things to do! You're burning daylight!'. It makes me turn to look around only to find you're not there. But, I'm not going to gush about how much I wish you were still here because I know it'll do nothing but make me sound like a wimp who can't move on. I do miss you, brother, I really do."

I glance around the graveyard, completely void of life aside from myself. I let out a deep sigh, my breath fogging out from me only to evaporate a moment later. I slip on the jacket I've been keeping under my arm to warm up. "You'd think I'd be happy now, with all that's been going right since that horrible incident six years ago but I'm not," I mutter, more to myself than my brother. "Whole lot of good that Dark Dragon, or whatever it was called, actually did. Sure things have gotten back to normal but the damage is done, things will never be the same again."

I give Claus my goodbyes and head up the hill for my mother. This spot has always been comforting to me. There is something serene about it. The grass is lush, soft, and welcoming while the stone itself is surrounded by gorgeous, beaming sunflowers that never fail to soothe those who set their eyes on them. I stand looming over the grave with her name on it.

Every time I see it, a sense of guilt boils my soul over. I know that it wasn't my fault that this happened, it was never my fault. Even still, I can't help but think that maybe, had I been stronger in that moment, she'd still be here, as radiant and graceful as ever. About a decade later and I still get wracked with guilt at the sight of her gravestone.

This is also the first time I've come to visit my mother alone in over six years. Dad is usual accompanying me, if not Boney. I take a deep breath, trying to gather my thoughts. As soon as I have myself put together well enough, I peer down. Her name is the first thing my eyes lock onto. Somehow that helps me ease up. My shoulders slump, my eyes idle, and a small smile is born.

"Hello, Mother."


End file.
